


Sateen memories

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it was in that second, as you looked at me, when I knew it" Emma kept saying, now her words more like a mumble. "But it wasn't until later, when you were kissing me, when I saw it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sateen memories

Silence filled the house as the first hours of early morning arrived, the slight change of lightening in the sky enough to create drawings made of shadows and sunrays on the mansion’s floors. The occasional creak from the house accompanied the ticking from the kitchen’s clock and as the oranges and pinks started to disappeared, turning into a soft gold glow, a set of brunette eyes opened, sensing something different not only inside her house but also on her, magic chasing away her will to sleep.

Her room was still shadowed, the thick curtains of her room tightly closed but as she blinked, feeling her body strangely alert for only having been awake less than five minutes, her pupils started to get used to the darkness inside the room, the smell of magic making her wrinkle her nose, the intoxicating scent making her gasp, her own eyes glowing purple for a brief second answering to the call of the power suddenly present on her home.

“Emma”

The name was more whispered than said but it elicited the same response as if Regina would have screamed it; a low, deep chuckle that echoed darkly on the room, a figure slowly standing from where she had been until now, a hand twisting, creating a dim light that barely illuminated the room but created long shadows that licked its casters features as Regina sat at the edge of her bed filling Emma’s magic even stronger now, caressing her skin, creating sparks that answered to her own power every time she let her magic react.

“Regina”

The taller woman’s voice was filled with both wonder and something that Regina could only describe as a carefully constructed glee that barely reached her mouth but made her green eyes twinkle under the gray light that only helped to accentuate the strong lines of Emma’s face, a smirk tugging for a second those lips, teeth glinting slightly before they were hidden once again.

The brunette swallowed, feeling not helpless but certainly shaken by how easy had seemed for the blonde to enter on her house, her green eyes now looking straightly towards her, as if challenging her.

Something Regina answered easily  by raising her chin and mustering as much anger as she could, her own eyes stabbing themselves on the younger woman’s pupils.

“What do you think you are doing?” She snarled, her hands tightening around her blanket, her body shivering when she felt a soft tendril of magic approaching her conscience, almost curiously.

Emma tilted her head to one side under Regina’s stare, her dark clothes glowing in the same silvery way her features did, almost as if she was nothing but a sculpture. Smirking, she took a step closer, now almost touching the bed’s edge, her frame towering over Regina who stood hastily, letting the blanket fall down her body, her blue pajamas making Emma raise a brow but said nothing.

“Paying you a visit, like the one you gave me today”

The answer was clipped but full of something close to mirth that made Regina grit her teeth, her eyes now half-closed as she observed the blonde, their bodies so close that she could feel her body heat, the magic light now illuminating both of them from below, elongating their features as they kept looking at each other, magic swirling.

“I thought that you already said everything you wanted to say” Regina replied saucily, her mind going back to Emma’s words, how livid the, until now, perfectly composed blonde had been. For a second hurt and jealousy had clouded the woman’s features, making Regina almost want to push, want to ask until the blonde caved. A game they had already played thousands of times before.

However, she didn’t do that, feeling the power from Emma completely out of control, a memory so deep embedded on her that the eyes of the blonde had glowed with a feeling of longing so strongly echoing inside that Regina herself had felt her own resolve start to waver.

Emma chuckled mirthlessly at that making her focus on the woman once again, lips curling into something that made Regina shiver, the magical light blinking, looking close to dying for a second as Emma stood there, looking at her, almost as if she expected something while chuckling, her chest pushing the leather that hugged her body tightly, making the slowly dying light to fall on it as Regina’s eyes fell, awareness of the power present on the room strong as ever.

“There are things I would want to say” Emma started, her voice making Regina raise her chin once again, locking her eyes with the younger woman. She licked her lips as Emma looked at her, something that hadn’t been there until now growing at the other side of the blonde’s pupils, slowly, almost as if Emma didn’t want them to appear but was unable to stop it.

When Regina eyes had first landed on Emma and realization had hit her like a hurricane she had seen deep hurt on the other woman’s eyes, hate even and something that could be called defiance. Her pupils telling the tale of a woman that had changed her very own soul for magic, just like Regina had needed to do back when she had been a mere child.

But now Emma’s eyes were raw, bleeding pain and desire in a swirl of emotions that Regina felt her own body tremble, her right hand rising instinctively, looking at Emma, daring her to say something else as the light kept dying, color drained.

“Many things” Emma kept talking, the echo of a memory suddenly visible, almost close enough to being visible instead of a mere shadow on her eyes.

Regina stood, her calves touching the bed, her body rigid under Emma’s gaze, her own eyes looking straightly at Emma, the smell of fresh air and flowers slowly coating the air, magic becoming prominent on the room.

Freedom and passion Regina thought as the smell hit her nostrils, a sad smirk making Emma’s eyes travel from her eyes to them, staying there for a second too long before returning back to Regina’s pupils.

“What are those things?” The brunette found herself asking, her voice a whisper, low and smooth, the question rolling off her tongue easily, curiosity burning her fingers and throat.

Emma didn’t say anything from the longest of seconds, the light on her hand finally dying, leaving the room on the absolute darkness for Regina’s eyes who had grew accustomed to the magical light.

The former queen caressed the roof of her own mouth with her tongue, shuddering slightly at the sensation as she felt Emma’s presence still near, mere inches away. She knew that it was her turn to push, that Emma was probably waiting for her to keep asking, to rebuke. But she didn’t and so she waited as the tension on the room kept growing, magic already starting to caress her whole body which seemed to buzz under their mixed powers.

Just about she was seconds away to create a magical light, Emma’s voice filled the room once again, her voice soft, intimate even, far away from the cold snarl she had spoken to her back on her house.

“You were clothed in the same dress you appeared with”

Regina didn’t answer, lost momentarily on the image Emma had painted on her mind, her voice sounding even closer when she spoke again.

“Red, I said something to you about how you looked like you had stolen my leather jacket. You laughed a little”

Now the voice seemed to hold something that Regina could only describe as fondness and even if she couldn’t remember what Emma was talking about the brunette smirked; it sounded like them.

“It was a beautiful dress” Emma said, silence falling between them once again.

“I still have it” Regina admitted; she had always preferred to wear blacks, reds, strong colors that accentuated who she was. The dress was certainly a piece of clothing she liked and she had been unable to get rid of it when she had magicked a few more actual clothes back on the dinner.

This time Emma’s voice was deep, a growl that made Regina’s body to twitch, something close to desire dripping from the blonde’s words.

“I know”

The room was filled with light once again, this time the silvery ball illuminating everything a little better, casting shadows on Emma’s heavy-lidded eyes as she looked at Regina, the smirk Regina had sensed on her voice present on her curling lips, her stance nothing but predatory.

“And it still looks incredible on you” With those words Emma raised her hand, a swirl of black smoke touching Regina’s body for a second, leaving behind precisely the tight fitted dress, the red clothing absorbing the light, accentuating Regina’s curves under it.

The brunette opened her mouth, ready to object, when Emma continued, her visible eyes locked with hers once again, the same longing echoing on her voice, her tongue darting between lips, calling Regina’s attention, her own lips feeling dry as she looked at them, her heart starting to beat quickly, magic making her feel slightly light headed.

She knew that Emma felt the concentrated power too because of the way her green eyes seemed to change under the light, their mixed personalities creating a powerful concoction that started to make Regina’s body to burn, sparks flaring, touching her skin and disappearing as quickly as they had appeared.

“I think it was in that second, as you looked at me, when I knew it” Emma kept saying, now her words more like a mumble. “But it wasn’t until later, when you were kissing me, when I saw it”

Regina opened her mouth, ready to say something but found herself unable to think, images of until now forgotten memories starting to fill her mind, the touch of the blonde’s skin as they had kissed drowning her, the blonde’s own fervent touch making her whimper as Emma stood in front of her, an unreadable look on her eyes.

“And then it was too late”

Emma lunged forward so quickly that Regina didn’t see her until she felt the body pressed against her own, strong hands touching her gently, darkened pupils making her tremble once again, desire and magic running down her body, her neck stretched, reacting to the power of the room.

They stood there for a second, a second that was both too long and infinitely short for Regina who saw the silent question on the blonde’s eyes, the question that she answered with a nod, starstruck as she realized the permission she had just given so freely, openly, her own body reacting to Emma, her chest burning as the blonde carefully grabbed her and pressed herself against her more firmly, her lips hovering over her mouth but never touching it, the feeling of being denied as electric as the kiss itself.

“And even though I loved that dress you looked even better without it” Emma added, moving a step back, the light that had floated behind her returning back to her hand in where it dissolved in a slightly smaller ball and an object Regina recognized easily.

“The dagger”

“The dagger” Emma confirmed, holding it firmly, the blade glowing under the light as she moved and in one swift movement she was back to be inches away from Regina, her hands playing with the dress as Regina took a deep breath, feeling Emma’s digits millimeters away from her body, taunting her.

In one twirl of the blade Emma cut the dress’ threads, the fabric falling down Regina’s body, caressing the now naked skin as it pooled around her legs, showing the expanse of the older woman body to Emma’s hungry eyes as the brunette felt her breath itching, trust glowing on her eyes, excitement and desire mixing while Emma made the dagger disappear, magic growing as strong as ever, intoxicating both of them.

“Turn” She ordered and Regina did it, feeling the open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulders, her own lips tingling, asking, needing to be kissed but Emma avoided them carefully, her hands finally grabbing Regina as the older woman tried to kiss her by turning, pressing her body against Emma who smirked and shook her head, making Regina to turn once again and press her body to the blonde’s pelvis, the feeling making the older woman whimper as her clothes disappeared, warm skin finally caressing her, heat growing, wetness coating her sex as Emma pressed herself, danger and power mixing together, making Regina bit down a moan when Emma sank her teeth on her neck.

“Delicious” She heard and then the magic exploded, taking everything away and only leaving behind the same pleasure Emma seemed so eager to give it to her, her eyes glowing purple, her body falling to the mattress while Emma kept moving, not wanting to stop. Caressing her as Regina moaned, every thought leaving her body.

Outside, a bird chirped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the crazy WhatsApp group with the especial mention of Pau here ;) Based on the promo pic of Regina and her dress (I know, I already wrote something for that but have you seen her in that dress?)  
> -Prequel of sateen memories albeit it can be read alone-  
> And for the sake of the story and since in the photo it can’t be decided if it is or not I’ve written Regina’s dress with a slit at one side under the embroidery. Thank you so much for reading, hope you like this!

The crisp air of the first hours of the day caressed Regina’s skin as she squinted her eyes, the rustle of leaves and creatures around her the only thing disturbing the peace that the lights of morning were already starting to destroy. She flexed her fingers, feeling the magic swirling inside her, itching behind her skin, pushing from inside her chest.

She had missed the feeling, more or less. In Storybrooke magic was there, existed, but not in the same way and the stream of magic was weaker, less intoxicating that the one she had felt back on the enchanted forest. The only time she had felt that same rush, that same delicious feeling, had been…

She bit her lower lip, stopping her train of thought as she felt the excitement of power starting to coil low on her stomach, the cool breeze doing nothing to stop the sudden feeling of heat that washed over her. She was different of what she had been, magic was not a drug, was not prejudicial and still there were times in where she almost could taste it in the back of her mouth, the rush she had felt, the almost unstoppable force that had been driving her before only a few inches away from her grasp. She stopped and looked at one tree at her right, trying to focus solely on its bark, on the resin that coated the crevices of it. _Breathe._

Clenching her right hand and letting the air of morning penetrate her lungs Regina let her mind relax, the intoxicating memories slowly fading away as she thought solely on the bark of that tree, the smell of wood and dew filling her nose.

The word made her pause and smirk sadly, remembering once again what had been Camelot until now, the progressive feeling of worry starting to build around the castle’s walls.

That was the reason she was there, outside, after all. To regain her senses, to try to think on something else that…

The blonde’s figure silhouetted a few trees away, her white-clothed back towards her and a slowly yellowing magic around her, the buzz of magic oozing out of her in the same way Regina had felt her own pour from herself, coating the trees and earth around her feet, the trail of magic now calling for her own as the aura around the blonde grew.

“Emma” Regina called, her voice getting caught on her throat, the raspy sound that came out barely reaching a few inches away from her. The former queen sighed and let her senses coat again on that magic as another pulse were carried away by the wind from Emma, the feeling both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Around her the trees trembled, the murmur of the leaves the ones that made the blonde woman turn, her green eyes swirling with magic, her features a mask of power that started to dismiss the second their eyes locked.

“Regina” The blonde said, her voice breaking at the end of her name, as if the woman had expected someone entirely different. Regina took a step closer to the blonde, her eyes now traveling towards Emma’s hands she had now hidden behind the ample sleeves of her dress, Regina’s own dress and cape making the leaves and grass below her feet move and recede as she walked towards the blonde, the feeling of the rather thick material around her body suddenly seeming to be more ominous as Emma’s eyes glowed, power visible for one long slow second.

“I needed a place to think” Emma’s words were curt and lashing, fear showing on the way her jaw trembled as she raised her chin, hair catching the sunlight and glowing for a second, the magic still present on her body, on her words, on the way  her chest heaved as she spoke, her eyes never leaving Regina’s.

“Fine by me dear”

The two of them, however, knew that the clipped answer was far from being the truth and so Emma tilted her head, narrowing her eyes as she took on the way the brunette’s own posture seemed stiff, restrained.

“You can feel it too”

Her words were ones of wonder and Regina’s mind returned to the day Emma had stood in front of her, angry, terrible in many different ways, only to say that she had magic in that smug smile of hers. Regina had felt the same wonder, the same curiosity, Emma’s words now hold, the feeling of not being alone in the path of magic, of not being the only one who could feel power. And as she pondered her answer, the cape’s cord around her neck suddenly feeling very present as she took a deep breath, she felt once again the stream of magic touching her skin once again, the rush of power mixed with something just too close to pleasure making her gasp, her teeth sinking on her bottom lip as she realized how she had let her defenses down.

“You can”

It wasn’t a question but a mere fact and Regina found herself nodding, a smirk appearing on her face as she spoke once again, surprising even herself on how breathless she sounded.

“I’ve been working with magic for a very long time dear, power is my second nature”

Emma snorted at that, a glimpse of something darker touching her face for a second, worry visible on her eyes the moment that mask fell off. Regina’s words were nothing more than pure bluff and still the truth behind them was what made the brunette take another step, the sound of the forest around both Emma and herself almost seeming to disappear as she did

“There is too much” Emma finally whispered, her lips barely parting as she looked at Regina, eyes widening, a swirl of magic making her pupils glow and Regina remembered how had been to be taught magic, to suddenly be open to the amount of magic that that entire realm produced.

“It can be too much” She admitted, nodding softly, words soft and yet a deep growl growing at the back of her mouth when her own power reacted once again to Emma’s presence, like a magnet.

And they were too close, she realized with a startle, too close for what had started to become normal for them, always more than two feet apart, eyes and words doing the rest. And the closeness, the scent that she had become to link to Emma, sun, grass and the softest touch of leather, filled her nostrils, making her swallow, the coiling heat on her stomach growing steadily as she did so.

Power, magic, was brought by emotions, by hate, by anger, by fear, by love maybe albeit she hadn’t seen that until Neverland. But as she felt how drops of magic started to coat her right hand, making a little yet powerful fireball glimpse for a second before dying once again, she sensed that they were playing with something else, something entirely different and yet something the two of them seemed unable or unwilling to stop.

Emma’s eyes were hooded, her posture relaxed, less fearful, her tongue peeking between her lips. The air around them felt thicker and Regina wondered when the change had started, when it had started to be noticed by the younger woman.

“Regina”

The name was a strained sound, not a plea but one of confusion and the brunette let herself listen to that sound, remembering the hundreds of times she had thought about the possibility, the distant reality of something else, something more, something that could potentially burn her, melt her and transform her into ashes in less than a second.

It was actually ironic how after everything that had happened all seemed to being about to happen in Camelot, so far away of the place in where she had asked to be Regina.

And so, when she looked at Emma once again, her eyes open, her own lips feeling dry and chapped, she only nodded, feeling already the ghostly touch of Emma’s body heat when the blonde took another step, moving finally away from the refuge of the trees’ shadows she had been using until now, her smoldering eyes making the older woman gulp and look at the blonde’s lips, unable for a second to maintain that stare, to keep herself together.

It was her the one who finally kissed Emma, her lips gliding against the other woman’s, her right hand going towards the blonde’s waist, touching the bodice of the dress that did nothing to hide the woman’s curves. The soft material, much lighter than the one she was wearing, creasing against her fingers as she grabbed it, her legs buckling when Emma started to answer to the kiss. The blonde’s left hand went directly to the nape of her neck, her long, slender fingers, grabbing the loose tresses of hair that Regina had there tugging them ever so gently as the kiss turned into something that Regina could barely process before she felt sucked in it, teeth and tongue grazing her lips, her mouth, the sound of a muffled whimper touching her throat as she did so, fire and magic mixing inside her, the movements of her hands turning more frantic, needy. It was too much and yet her body reacted to it the same way she reacted to magic, absorbing it, asking for more, working for more. She only registered her back touching the tree she had been looking before when she felt her lungs being suddenly void of air, the gasp she made being swallowed quickly by an equally starved-looking Emma.

She gasped when the green-eyed woman took a step back, hands caressing her waist, the embroidery that went from her waist all down her leg, the heat of the palm of Emma’s hand making her squirm, her eyes locking with Emma’s, need written on her pupils in the same way it was in the younger woman’s eyes.

It was striking how much she desired, she needed, that touch, she thought when Emma breathed, her nostrils widening, her mouth opening as if she tried to recover her calm, calm that Regina didn’t want to recover, not when everything inside her screamed for more, not when everything was heat and magic and sex playing on the back of her mind, calling for her.

“Emma” She said, frowning ever so slightly as she tried to find something to say, maybe even put in order her thoughts, her voice thick with promises. And it was the implicit plea on her voice the one that made Emma look back at her, heat on place once again, head nodding quickly as a growl was heard, this time from her.

And it was too much once again when the blonde stood, too close from her but the tiniest distance between them, the soft touch of the woman’s chest against hers whenever they breathed enough for Regina to want to attack those lips again, magic clouding her eyes and her reason.

She, however, felt unable to do kiss the woman and when she looked at her hands she saw a cord around her wrists, thick enough to be a problem and with the glint of magic on its threads. Looking back at Emma she saw the smirk of the blonde’s lips, her fingers still oozing the same magic that now caressed her skin.

“I have been thinking” Emma admitted, voice husky and maybe the tiniest echo of power on her words, the teasing smirk that widened her lips making Regina bit her own.

The part of herself that had known times in which restrictions had been another part of her life trembled but it wasn’t that part the one that surfaced but the one of trust, the one that knew that Emma, Emma, not the dark one as much as that slimy pirate kept talking about whenever the blonde wasn’t around, the Emma she had known, was there. And so, as she looked at the younger woman and looked at her, challenging, one brow rising, her feet firmly planted on the ground.

“About what dear?” And her voice was certainly deeper and filled with magic, magic that made Emma tremble ever so slightly as she felt it, on her skin, on her ears, on her lips, touching them in a soft caress and certainly paler version of what Regina had done seconds before.

“About you, about that dress, about many different things” The admission was soft yet touched Regina like fire, stealing the woman’s breath away. “Especially about the dress”

And it was in that second when Emma finally touched her again, this time her right hand finding the slit that permitted Regina to be able to walk in the dress, the bodice feeling as tight as ever on her chest as Emma’s touch made her squirm against her restraints, the feeling of the cord biting her skin enough to make her gasp once again, the feeling of Emma’s lips on her neck for a second, barely touching her delicious enough to make her want more.

“What about the dress?” The question was loaded and she knew it but the magic and the rush of desire inside of her were strong enough to make her bold, crass even as Emma aligned her body with her, breasts touching now, clothes heavy and extremely unnecessary.

Moving and blowing slightly over Regina’s ear Emma whispered her answer.

“That I like it very much”

That was the last words they shared before Emma, as she licked Regina’s earlobe playfully, kneeling in front of the brunette and grabbing one part of the brunette’s dress, using the slit in order to finally be eye to eye to the covered sex of the former queen who trembled.

The next thing Regina felt was the blonde’s tongue over the clothing, coating the fabric and teasing her with the promise of something that was barely there but not quite. Feeling her sex clench when the image of Emma finally licking and eating her entered on her brain Regina fought once again against the cords, this time managing to move a little, causing Emma to chuckle as her fingers slipped a little further than the waist line, bringing with them the last piece of garment that was between Regina and herself.

And it was quick and the feeling made the brunette scream a little, Emma’s head below her, hands grabbing her thighs, hums coming out from the blonde’s throat.

Quick and yet too much, pleasure reaching its peak as Regina screamed and knew, and accepted that she was probably never going to be able to forget that, that moment, that second…

The image turned blurry and Regina blinked, once again on her house on Storybrooke, Emma in front of her, the dagger on one hand and a dreamcatcher on the other.

“I wanted you so much” She whispered in the same wonder Regina had just witnessed in the memory.

And it was the implications of that, the way Emma’s eyes were filled with sorrow, what made Regina finally saw it with the same clarity that the feeling of those magical cords still seeming to be restraining her against that tree in the middle of Camelot’s forest.

“And you still do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m conscious of how I always seem to use magic in order to express arousal so I wanted to share a little private headcanon of mine.  
> Magic is feeling, in two women as powerful as Regina and Emma the magic they feel and possess certainly reacts to the other one (canonically I mean) and so the idea of magic reacting to arousal doesn’t seem so farfetched for me since we are talking about Regina here who is all about stong emotions and Emma, who is like a flickering flame even though she had started to become more steady as the series had progressed (I’ not referring to the butchering of characters we have suffered here, just a mere observation about Emma’s own arch)  
> So for me every time I let myself write a long scene between the two of them with smut in mind I always end up going back to magic since I think it’s something they would have problems with the first time they admitted or were conscious about their feelings. That’s it, I will be back to my rock


End file.
